


You Bring Out the Worst in Me

by notyourdadsaugspecialist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Scott McCall, Canon Compliant, Canon Relationships, Choking, Dubious Consent, Good Friend Derek Hale, Infidelity, M/M, One Sided Mating Bond, Top Jackson Whittemore, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, at least for scott, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourdadsaugspecialist/pseuds/notyourdadsaugspecialist
Summary: Jackson decides to put Scott in his place, reminding both of them who's on top at Beacon Hills High School. But when Scott accidentally forms a one-sided mating bond with him, their unhealthy relationship becomes even unhealthier. Derek does his best to help, but Scott falls deeper into love and into pain.





	1. Second Chance at First Line

It happens for the first time not long after that first game, after a scrimmage,  when the locker room clears out and it’s just the two of them.

“You think you’re so tough, huh?”

Jackson tears off one of his gloves, throwing it onto the floor angrily as he walks toward Scott. Sensing the predatorial vibe rolling off the older boy in waves, Scott stumbles backwards as Jackson sheds the other glove, flinching as he collides gently with the locker behind him. Moments later, Jackson is invading his personal space, looking down his nose at Scott in an intimidating manner. Scott has to resist the urge to groan in dismay as his wolf begins snarling in the back of his head, sensing the danger.

“Everyone look at how great Scott is, little juiced up McCall, suddenly the class favorite,” Jackson snarls quietly, his tongue darting up to wet his lips as he presses closer. Scott’s wolf whines in discomfort as he’s boxed in, but Scott himself is more distracted by the sly movement of the taller boy’s tongue. His gaze flickers away from Jackson’s and settle on his lips for several moments too long before returning. His distraction didn’t go unnoticed, and he flushes with embarrassment as Jackson smirks knowingly.

“U-um, I don’t have any idea what you’re even talking about, Jackson,” Scott stammers out, attempting to deflect. “I’m not on anything. And I’m not trying to steal your spotlight.” 

That's the wrong thing to say, Scott realizes as Jackson’s grip closes around his throat. His eyes widen, not from the pressure to his windpipe, but to the stiffening of his cock as his breathing is stifled. His pupils blow out, and he looks at Jackson helplessly.

“You’re damn right you’re not,” Jackson growls as he brackets Scott’s body with his own, and Scott nearly whines from the heat and the friction. He just barely resists the urge to grind into the boy pinning him, instead clutching at Jackson’s arm. He knows he can break the choke-hold, but a part of him doesn’t want to. His wolf settles as he lets that part win out. “I’m not going to let you take  _ anything _ from me, you got that, McCall?  _ I’m _ the top dog here, and you better fucking get used to it.” 

Before Scott even has the chance to nod, Jackson crushes their lips together, pushing his tongue into Scott’s mouth as the boy lets out a startled noise. Jackson’s fist comes up hard in Scott’s hair, and this time he can’t resist a helpless moan, his hips pushing back against the older boy’s. Jackson breaks away to let out a cruel chuckle, grinding his own hard cock against Scott’s as he bites into the flesh below the boy’s jaw. Scott yelps, stammering out Jackson’s name, though he himself isn’t sure if it’s a protest or a plea. He gasps in a breath as the grip on his windpipe is released, and gasps again as he’s flipped around and slammed face first into the lockers.

“W-what are you doing, Jackson?” Scott manages, a flush of equal parts arousal and embarrassment spreading from his cheeks to his neck. His hips are pulled into a bruising grasp, and he groans quietly as Jackson uses his handhold to grind Scott’s ass against his groin.

“Shut up, Scott,” Jackson orders quietly. “I’m going to show you who’s on top here.” Without another word, he yanks down Scott’s shorts and underwear in one fluid movement. There’s a soft rustle, and Scott smells the tang of saliva mixing with the musk of their combined arousal, and he jumps as his cheeks are spread and a wet sensation presses against his hole. The fingers tease the rim, making Scott whimper, before pushing gently against the entrance. 

The younger boy hisses in discomfort as he’s penetrated by Jackson’s finger, first one and then two. The two of them stand there in silence save for their harsh breathing as Jackson fingers him open. His thighs are trembling, forehead damp with sweat, and Scott is genuinely surprised at how thorough Jackson is in prepping him. He cries out softly as the older boy’s fingers graze against that sensitive spot deep inside, and grinds uselessly against the locker in an attempt to gain any sort of friction on his dick. Instead he effectively fucks himself on Jackson’s hand, and for the first time since they kissed, Jackson lets out a low noise of desire. Scott whimpers in dismay as the fingers are slowly removed from his ass, and he shudders, feeling empty. 

Before he has the clarity to turn around, or put a stop to all of this, Jackson is pressing the fat head of his dick against Scott’s slick hole. A hand fists in his hair again as Jackson slowly pushes in, burying himself inch by torturous inch inside the younger boy. He holds Scott’s hips still with his free hand as he pulls out slowly, and Scott yelps as he’s filled to the hilt in one rapid thrust. It only hurts for a moment, and that’s very lucky, because in the next moment Jackson is pounding into him. 

Scott is a very loud fuck, he finds as he cries out in pleasure with each thrust, his moans petering off into a needy, keening noise. Jackson, on the other hand, is silent except for his labored breathing and the sound of his hips slapping mercilessly against Scott’s buttocks. After a particularly loud moan, Jackson slips his hand around Scott’s throat again. The younger boy moans breathlessly, his keening taking a higher pitch. 

“ _ J-Jackson _ ,” Scott cries out sharply, the plea coming out in a breathless whisper. In response, Jackson tightens his grip on the younger boy’s throat, speeding up his thrusts as he slams into Scott’s tight heat. 

“That’s right, McCall. Say my name. Remember who’s the top dog here. Remember who you belong to,” Jackson growls in Scott’s ear, grabbing a fistful of jet black hair and yanking. Scott’s neck arches beautifully, tendons straining and adam’s apple bobbing as he gasps for air. Absent-mindedly, he recognizes how grateful he is that Jackson decided to turn him around, because he knows his eyes are a bright, luminescent gold now.  “Come for me, McCall. Come on this alpha dick like the little whore you are.”

The younger boy moans low in his throat, his ass muscles fluttering around Jackson’s dick as he nears the edge. 

“Jackson- oh, oh,  _ God _ ,  _ Jackson! _ ” Like the good boy he is, Scott comes right on cue, clenching around Jackson’s cock as his claws bite into his palms. He’s gratified with hearing Jackson’s deep guttural grunts and feels himself being filled, hot come pumping into him as his own semen paints the locker he’s pressed against. His knees shake, and as he feels his shorts being yanked up around his hips, Scott slides to the floor. After taking several long moments, Scott turns around, but finds himself alone.

_ Remember who you belong to. _

Scott’s spent cock gives a sympathetic twitch, and he shudders, wondering faintly through his post-orgasm haze what the hell just happened.


	2. Pack Mentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during episode 3, during the bowling group date. Jackson drags Scott to the bathroom and fucks him, and Scott wonders how he even got into this situation.

Jackson is getting more and more smug as the date goes on. Each time Scott’s bowling ball lands in the gutter, he grins, and makes some sort of snippy remark. Allison’s mouth is in a thin line, and she keeps glaring at Lydia when the redhead looks away. Her expression only softens when she looks at Scott, who flashes her a soft, private smile in return.  

A derisive snort from Jackson has Scott growling quietly, and Allison comes up behind him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and murmuring words of encouragement, only for his ears. She’s just as frustrated by the way this date is turning out as Scott is, and he takes solace in that. 

She whispers to him to think about her,  _ naked _ , and that has Scott grinning from ear to ear as he lets his wolf take over just enough to hit a perfect strike, and then another. He hits perfect strikes for the rest of the game, which has Allison whooping with pride and glee, and Jackson’s expression grows steadily stormier throughout the evening. Lydia stops pretending to be bad for Jackson’s sake, which only sours his mood further. Scott would find his fragile masculinity to be amusing if he wasn’t being such an ass about it.  
  
Eventually the girls decide that it’s break time, and they go to the food bar together to order nachos and talk. Jackson heads over to the pinball machines, emanating anger in waves. Scott hesitates for a few minutes, trying to decide the best course of action. Join the girls and potentially butt in where he’s not wanted? Or go over to Jackson, and  _ definitely _ butt in where he’s not wanted? He eventually decides that facing Jackson is preferable to potentially earning his girlfriend’s ire, and he reluctantly allows his feet to lead him to the pinball machine that the older boy is currently abusing. Scott inhales despite himself, allowing his newfound senses to give him more insight into Jackson’s state of mind.

The tension is obvious, but he smells jealousy underneath that, and hurt. Anger. Scott shrugs and gives up trying to understand the guy, opting for casual friendliness as a conversation starter. He smells the sharp scent of anger spike just a half-second before Jackson has his fists in Scott’s shirt, pulling him close and whispering some sort of threat that the werewolf is only half-listening to, because his mind is already back in that locker room from a few weeks ago. 

Jackson practically drags him to the bathroom, shoving him inside before closing the door behind him, and Scott has only a second to get his footing before Jackson is pushing him roughly against the wall and pressing their mouths together forcefully. Scott whimpers, going limp as Jackson bites his bottom lip harshly, thrusting his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth and dominating the kiss with experienced ease that has Scott’s head going fuzzy.

“I’m getting real tired of you showing me up, McCall,” Jackson hisses as he angrily unbuckles Scott’s belt, unzipping his fly with a yank. “One of these days, I’m going to figure out what the  _ fuck _ is going on with you, and you’ll be the bottom bitch again. Bottom rung, watching  _ me _ succeed, like it should be.” 

“It’s not my fault I’m better than y-” Scott begins, but stops abruptly as he promptly forgets how to speak once Jackson gets his hand around Scott’s dick. The taller boy growls in anger, biting Scott’s lip hard enough to draw blood, and he whimpers into Jackson’s mouth.

“You’re not  _ better than me _ , dipshit. You’ve found some kind of advantage, and once I level the playing field, you’ll go back to being the fucking  _ nobody _ that you are.” 

Jackson slams Scott’s head against the tile of the bathroom wall, and he hisses in pain while simultaneously rolling his hips up into Jackson’s grip on his cock. Jackson just laughs, and Scott knows it’s probably unhealthy that the merciless noise only makes him harder.

“Do you think Allison knows what a disgusting  _ slut _ you are for me, McCall?” Jackson asks as he whirls Scott around, yanking the boy’s pants down past his thighs as he frees his own erection, jerking it roughly for a few moments. “You’re fucking pathetic, bending over for me like this while your pretty girlfriend is right outside, none the wiser.”

Scott makes a soft, wounded noise, hurt and guilt settling in his stomach like a weight as Jackson collects some saliva and presses two fingers into the werewolf’s ass. He doesn’t take as much time prepping Scott as he did in the locker room, and Scott’s oddly grateful. Too slow means too much time to think. He could easily overpower Jackson, get him to stop, but he doesn’t. The wolf settles contentedly, and it’s more wolf than Scott that arches his back, pressing back against Jackson’s fingers impatiently. Jackson laughs again, a short, angry bark as he takes the hint and pulls his fingers free before sliding slowly into Scott. 

It burns, the too-full stretch of a thick cock instead of fingers, and Scott huffs a few short breaths as Jackson bottoms out inside him. He doesn’t wait for Scott to adjust this time, either, just digs his teeth into Scott’s shoulder as he snaps his hips back before slamming them forward, causing Scott to cry out sharply.

“Shut up, McCall. Take it like the bitch you are,” Jackson barks urgently, and Scott feels more than sees him glance worriedly at the door as he starts fucking Scott in earnest. Rough, unforgiving thrusts that have their hips slamming together, which has the unintended side effect of forcing Scott’s cock into the wall, dragging precome across the tile.  Jackson groans deep in his chest, and Scott can feel white-hot heat unfurling in his groin at the noise, likely the only praise Jackson will ever give him. 

“J-Jackson,  _ fuck _ ,” Scott breathes as Jackson’s cock drags across his prostate, and the older boy adjusts his angle so he’s slamming into that spot with every harsh thrust. 

“So fucking  _ tight _ , McCall, fuck,  _ Scott _ ,” Jackson moans into Scott’s shoulder as his thrusts get faster and even rougher, fingers digging in hard on his hips.

Scott keens, arching his back further, egging Jackson on and thankfully the older boy takes the hint, digging his fingers in even harder as he slams his hips into Scott’s over and over, an unforgiving pace.

“Come on my cock, McCall, show us who’s really in charge here. That’s it, you filthy slut, come on,  _ come! _ ” Jackson growls in his ear, and Scott is helpless to do anything but obey, crying out sharply as he clenches around Jackson’s cock, coming in harsh spurts all over the bathroom wall, and Jackson is coming inside him with a deep groan moments later. 

Scott is sent reeling as Jackson pulls out roughly, shoving himself back into his pants before shoving Scott’s head into the wall again, hard enough to make Scott’s ears ring.

“Remember this next time you think about getting smart with me, McCall,” Jackson whispers dangerously into his ear, shoving Scott one last time before washing his hands and exiting the bathroom, leaving the younger boy lost and confused in his wake. 

Scott bites his lip, unshed tears burning hotly as he grabs some paper towels and wipes down his dick, and then the wall, before carefully pulling his pants back up where they belong. He can already feel the bite on his shoulder healing, the sharp sting in his ass already fading to a dull ache. His lip soon returns to its normal size and color, and he’s thankful for his super-healing as he turns on the faucet, scrubbing his hands until they’re pink and raw. He knows he can’t wash himself clean, not the way he wants to.

How did things get this out of control? Why doesn’t he ever try to stop him? Why doesn’t he  _ want _ to? Maybe next time he’ll have the answers to those questions. The fact that he knows there’s going to be a next time has his heart speeding up just slightly, in both excitement and fear.

God, he hopes Allison will forgive him if she ever finds out.


	3. Co-Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson has pieced things together, figured out Scott’s little secret. He threatens Scott on the field, and again in the locker room. Scott pushes back, and Jackson decides to put him in his place, again. Once Jackson leaves, Scott breaks, just a little bit.

“I told you, I want the bite. And  _ you’re _ going to get it for me.” Jackson jabs his finger into Scott’s chest, and the younger boy hisses in anger, batting Jackson’s hand away.

“It’s not that  _ simple! _ I keep trying to tell you! It’s so much more complicated than you can even begin to understand. It changes  _ everything _ , and not always for the better!”

The wolf in Scott’s mind is prowling, hackles raised, and it takes an immense amount of effort to stop himself from transforming. As it is, he growls, a deep reverberating noise that has Jackson’s eyebrows going up in alarm, backing off a few paces. It gives Scott more satisfaction than he can say to flip the script for once, put Jackson on the defense. Unfortunately his victory is short-lived, because when Jackson realizes Scott isn’t going to hurt him, the self-assured smirk settles back into place.

“See what I mean, Scott? Even now, you hold yourself back. You have all this power, and you don’t even know how to use it. I  _ do. _ ”

Jackson advances on Scott as he speaks, pushing the werewolf roughly against the side of his porsche. Scott growls again, but there’s less bite to it, and Jackson’s smirk widens. He leans in until their mouths are centimeters apart, and Scott bites back the whimper that threatens to burst forth.

“You’re going to give me what I want, McCall. It’s the only thing you’re good for.”

Scott makes a quiet, broken noise, closing his eyes to hide the hurt as Jackson presses their mouths together bruisingly, shoving McCall’s thighs apart and slotting one between his own. Scott pants as the older boy grinds their hips together, helplessly as Jackson’s cock brushes against his through their pants. Scott takes some sort of pathetic comfort in the fact that while Jackson doesn’t seem to like him, even a little bit, he  _ definitely _ wants him. Scott rolls his hips back against the other boy’s, satisfied when he hears a sharp intake of breath. 

Fisting his hand in Scott’s hair, he yanks sharply, forcing the werewolf to bare his throat in a semblance of a submissive gesture that has the wolf inside him trembling with the need to be claimed. As if almost sensing the sudden desire, Jackson smirks and leans in to bite sharply at the juncture where tendon meets shoulder. Scott’s eyes flash gold as they snap open wide, a loud keening whine erupting from him with an intensity that takes them both by surprise.

Jackson adapts quickly, however, and continues leaving rough, heavy bites up and down Scott’s neck, on his jaw, in his shoulder as Scott ruts shamelessly against Jackson’s thigh. The deep, sultry chuckle that brushes across Scott’s ear has liquid desire pooling in the werewolf’s gut.

“That’s right, McCall, you’re my little bitch, aren’t you? So pathetic and needy for me, huh?” Jackson murmurs the humiliating insults in his ear, nipping sharply at the pointed tip of it as he grabs Scott’s hips and uses them to help Scott rut against his thigh. Their pace is rough and hurried, Scott moving frantically against Jackson. “Gonna come for me, Scott? Gonna come in your fucking pants like the disgusting slut you are? Say my name, McCall.  _ Say it,” _ Jackson snarls before sinking his teeth into Scott’s neck hard enough to draw blood.

Nng, fuck, oh go-  _ Jackson!” _ Scott screams the boy’s name into the empty parking lot as he spills himself into his pants, coming so hard his knees give out. When his vision clears, he sees that Jackson has let him fall to the ground. The other boy is still laughing as he opens the door to his porsche and climbs in. 

Scott tries to even his breathing out, flinching as Jackson slams the car door shut and rolls his window down. The engine turns over, and Scott digs his fingers into the asphalt as his heart turns into lead and sinks into his stomach.

Jackson snorts. “Pathetic. See you around, McCall,” he says flippantly before peeling out of the lot, kicking up dust that stings Scott’s eyes. He digs his nails into his chest, trying to calm his rapidly accelerating breathing.

Why does he let this thing keep happening? Why did he let Jackson  _ bite _ him? Why was his wolf  _ so damn happy _ about it? Scott lets out a wounded, pitiful howl that rattles his bones, shaking the pebbles beneath his fingers. The howl quickly devolves into a sob, and then another, and tears are pouring down his face as his breathing hitches on each inhale. He’s crying so hard he doesn’t even hear Derek arrive.

He lashes out blindly when Derek’s hand comes down on his shoulder, and Derek grabs both of his wrists, holding them carefully until Scott collapses in his arms. He buries his face in the older man’s chest, too afraid to see the pity in Derek’s eyes to meet them. Instead he stains the older wolf’s sweater with his tears, and Derek just holds him, petting his hair soothingly, until he’s all cried out.

When Scott’s breathing has returned to gentle hitches instead of bordering on hyperventilation, Derek finally speaks, voice quiet and gentle.

“What happened, Scott? I heard you all the way across town, I was afraid the Alpha had killed someone.”

Scott flushes with humiliation and shakes his head. 

“No, I’m sorry,” he sniffs out, wiping away his tears with the back of his sleeve. “It’s not anything like that. It’s stupid, I-”

“It’s not stupid, Scott, I can smell your pain. I can smell- you smell different. What exactly happened?”

Derek’s eyebrows knit together, eyes filled with concern. Scott chokes on a laugh-sob. He runs his fingers through his hair, looking a little manic.

“It’s just- I don’t know. This thing with Jackson, it’s gotten really out of hand.” Scott speaks haltingly, his words as fragmented as his thoughts. “It started in the locker room, just adrenaline I guess? But then it kept happening and he  _ bit _ me this time and-”  
  
Derek’s eyes widen in alarm, and he pulls Scott’s shirt to the side, hissing when he sees the myriad of bite marks that have yet to heal.

“You let him  _ bite you? _ Christ, Scott!” The younger werewolf flinches as Derek’s eyes flash blue and his voice raises. “You have no idea what you’re-”

“I didn’t  _ let _ him!” Scott shouted back, shoving at Derek, who falls onto his back from where he was crouched, looking stunned. “I didn’t let him,” Scott repeats softly, his expression turning vulnerable. Derek’s expression softens, and he shifts back onto the balls of his feet to put a hand on Scott’s unmauled shoulder.

“You wanted him to, though, yes?” Derek’s voice is somehow devoid of accusation, even sympathetic.

“So?” Scott’s tone is defensive anyway. Derek sighs.

“ _ So _ , your wolf perceives things differently than you would normally. You think of it as a sex bite, but your wolf sees it as a mating thing. As in, not just sex, but  _ mates. _ It’s the kind of thing you reserve for a life partner, because otherwise shit gets real messy, real fast.”

“M-Messy how?” Scott stammers, trying to process this new information.

“Your feelings for him are only going to get stronger. And if he doesn’t return them, it’s going to start causing you physical pain,” Derek explains, his eyebrows almost fused together with how deeply he’s frowning.

“Physical  _ pain? _ Jesus, well is there a way to stop it?” Scott’s eyes flash gold again, frantic.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I’ve never seen this happen outside of bonded pairs. I’ll look into it, okay? I’m gonna help, Scott.”

“Why are you helping me? We can barely even stand each other.”

Derek frowns, considering how to respond.

“I don’t… I don’t dislike you, Scott. You drive me nuts sometimes, but you’re a good kid. You have a good heart.” Derek claps Scott on the shoulder gently. “Besides, what kind of person would I be if I ignored your cry of pain? I could  _ feel _ it, Scott. I’ve never felt anything like that, ever.”

Scott just shrugs, sniffing as Derek helps him to his feet.  They walk back to the school in silence, and Derek waits with him until his mom comes to pick him up. Scott stands, and Derek rises next to him, hand gently closing around his wrist.

“Scott. Try to stay away from him, if you can. Your wolf is only going to want to strengthen that bond.”

Scott tries to swallow around the tight knot in his throat. Easier said than done.


End file.
